


Flowers and Coffee

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Childhood, Family Member Death, Gen, Haru Okumura Week 2k18, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Haru remembers her mother's garden...Haru remember her grandfather's coffee...





	Flowers and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Haru Okumura Week on Tumblr. The prompts for the day were Garden and Coffee so I picked both. ;P

Haru remembers her mother’s garden…

She remembers the bright colors and the calming fragrances.

For a little girl, it was like stepping into a fairy tale and there was her mother, the kind beautiful queen.

Haru was three when her mother showed her how to garden. It was nothing complex and mother did most of the work. But she let Haru dig some of the holes, press down on the dirt, and water the seeds.

As the flowers start to bloom, mother points them out and tells her their hidden meanings.

_“These are red peonies, they represent devotion. Over there are the pink roses. They mean friendship or admiration.”_

Days pass and seasons change and Haru does her best to help her mother. But there’s only so much a young girl can do to help. But her mother simply smiles and says, _“When you’re a little bigger my dear, I can show you how to help more.”_

That day never came…

Mother fell ill and eventually she barely had enough strength to leave her bed, let alone garden. Haru did her best to take care of it in her stead. Some of the flowers died from improper care or too much water. But Haru was able to grow a handful of marigolds and gave them to her mother.

_“They’re… they’re very lovely Haru. Thank you… and please remember that I love you so much.”_

A month later… she was gone.

It’s only years after that Haru realizes that she gave her dying mother flowers that represented “grief.”

* * *

Haru remembers her grandfather’s coffee.

She remembers the bitter taste of her first cup and Grandfather’s apologetic look.

There was a comforting warmth to Grandfather’s cafe that seemed like it brought a smile to everyone. (Even Father wasn’t immune despite the disapproving tone he sometimes took in conversation.) It was something Haru needed after her mother’s death.

After that first cup, Grandfather always tried something new for her. He’d ask her to try different blends and he’d add little more sugar or a bit of milk or a touch of cream. Sometimes he’d give her a small dessert instead.

He was always so kind and ready to listen. Haru would tell him everything from the books she was reading on gardening to the superhero show she started watching.

_“I apologize father, she’s been quite… enraptured by this show.”_

_“Ha, ha, there’s nothing to apologize for, Kunikazu. I seem to remember a young boy around her age who was absolutely fascinated by stories about robots and space travel.”_

It wasn’t just her or her father, there were days where she’d see Grandfather offer a listening ear to a customer and offer them a cup on the house. Again she’d notice a disappointed sigh or comment from her father but despite that, Haru admired her grandfather’s generosity.

She decided that one day, she was going to learn from him and help him in the cafe…

That day never came.

When Haru was five, she came home from school and found her father in the living room looking upset. When she asked what was wrong, he told her that Grandfather was gone.

She recalls her father lifting her up and comforting her as she sobbed. It’s one of the last memories Haru has of her father’s kindness.

* * *

Haru remembers her mother’s garden as Akira helps her grow her own coffee beans.

Haru remembers her grandfather’s coffee as she brews her own for Takakura-San.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me (and the rest of the stuff I'll be posting for Haru Week) on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
